Randall Boggs Beyond The Darkness
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: Randall Boggs returns in the sequel to Randall Boggs Under the Darkness. Randall finally go his happy ending with the girl of his dreams and a close bond with both his nephew and sister. But when both an old and new face appear in his life, Randall must prove his loyalty and love to keep through he loves away from the same Darkness he fell into before them...
1. Chapter 1

**Randall Boggs Beyond the darkness**

**Hi guys guess what? I'M BACK!**

**I loved writing the first story and wanted to write a sequel, but it's taken me some time to get an idea in my head, lol**

**Well here we go, now where did we leave off. Oh yeah, Randall was forgiven and he got his family and dream girl and well if you ask me in Under the Darkness he more than redeemed himself. :)**

**Thanks for the support on my first story Randall Boggs Under The Darkness, and if you haven't I suggest you read the first story before this once since you're going to be a little confused otherwise. **

**Well hares the sequel, Hope you enjoy don't for get to review or PM and a see ya at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 1- the waiting game.

A young girl about eight years old with hazel eyes and a button nose sat in her room, her light brown hair coiled into a long fishtail plait, she had a collection of freckles on her red cheeks that beamed with happiness.

The girl sat on a bed with her pink pyjamas wrapped and snuggled into the covers; she kept a constant smile on her face as she felt the warmth from the blue bed sheets.

Her room was, a light purple with a pink carpet and a small bed in the corner covered with teddies and of course the little girl. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the side table which illuminated a clock that read 01:24 am.

The girls gaze was drawn to her closet door with its selection of pink, blue and purple colour scheme. She was waiting for someone or something to entre. Her tired hazel eyes starred at the door, with a spark of anticipation lingered inside her pupils.

The girl let out a sigh and looked over to her clock reading the time, she then looked at a piece of paper that was sat on the side table. The girl reached out her hand and took hold of the paper reviling a drawing. A drawing of a misshapen purple creature, with eight limbs and green eyes accompanied with a large smile on its face.

The girl let out a small giggle at the image and continued to smile at it.

A small creaking noise came from the corner of the room causing the little girl to jump. Her gaze was drawn instantly to her closet door that had opened a few centimetres with a strong light coming from it. Obviously this was not normal situation for her closet door, but it was nothing dangerous nothing harmful. In fact the girl was always relived when she saw the door open; she knew her extended family was close.

The girls face lit up with existent and her cheeks became even redder as the excitement sunk in. She beamed a smile over to the door as it opened a little more, she let out a small squirm.

A three fingered purple hand came around the door followed by a face with enlarged emerald eyes that the girl knew all too well.

A voice then spoke from the door much to the girl's happiness. "Hi Princess."

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't very long in the first chapter I just needed to write this, so you can be reminded about a character from the first story, she's a little older now but don't worry some old faces and new characters will be coming along soon. :) Until then see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is chapter two sorry one was so short, but I thought it had to be done. Well let's give a welcome back to Randall and Alex. Here we learn a little more about Alex and of course I know you love their cute scenes. Nothing more to say except enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 2- New life**

A string of new sun beamed its orange light through the curtains into a room, giving an orange glow to the room. The room was nice; the walls without the orange suns glow would be a light blue. With a dark wood wardrobe desk and side table with matching appearances. Along with a bed where a figure lay sleeping silently letting out the occasional breaths as it remained in its dreamed state.

The sunlight moved through the room illuminating it in is its warm and orange glow. A pair of piercing green eyes opened softly from under the bed sheets as the sun ran into his vision, but the eyes narrowed as soon as they opened. The figure let out a deep sigh as he allowed his tired body to wake up and come back to the real world.

The figure blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and then looked to the side table eyeing a pair of rectangular glasses in a deep shade of purple. The figure stretched his arm out towards the glasses reviling a purple scaly arm that stretched towards the glasses and retrieved them back to the bed.

Placing the glasses on and enlarging his deep green eyes into a collection of every shade of emerald and jade ,only the luckiest would be gifted with such eyes. The creature than sat up and pulled the covers away from his body.

Reviling a purple reptilian body with a streak of blue flowing through his back and tail. Eight limbs and that he used to push himself out of the bed as he headed towards the door out of the room.

On his way out the creature came across a mirror hung on the wall and nervously looked at his reflection. In the mirror he saw a purple lizard like creature with two green eyes and a mouth parted slightly reviling two rows of sharp white teeth. Three fronds on top of his head which lowered a little as he eyed his reflection as if he was proud and yet ashamed of his own appearance. Like there was something deep down he wanted to forget but couldn't hide the shame.

Although some would say the creature could look threatening and evil in his appearance. His glasses numbed that effect and gave him a softer look that only resembled something fearsome. But more calming was those who knew him would say that there was nothing evil in his heart (well not anymore).

The lizard took in a breath and then continued on his way out. He opened the door to see a apartment covered in a dark shade of cream, a lighter colour sofa and a matching loveseat rested in front of him with a collection of brown cushions were stacked on the sofa giving a neat touch to the room. To contribute to this was a dark coffee table and a TV standing in front of the sofa turned on to a news channel where another mysterious creature was giving a weather report.

* * *

The lizard smiled as he looked over to the kitchen seeing that is followed with the cream paint job with a small table for two with a bunch of roses neatly stacked in a vase motionless as if they were frozen in time.

He headed over to the counter where he saw a mug with steam floating away from hit. The creature looked at the mug to see a brown liquid of wakey up potion, steaming away calling him to its mystical properties of giving someone new energy.

The creature extended one of his four arms and took hold of the mug and placed both of his top set of hands around the mug feeling its warm surface. He raised the mug up to his lips as he took a sip of the mystical elixir.

The creature let out a faint smile as he studied the mixture and took another sip. He then felt a pair of warm scaly arms wrap around his body as a head rested on his shoulder letting out warm breaths letting the lizard know this wasn't a dream but a reality he thought was impossible.

He felt the arms around him loosen as the new presence whispered softly to him. "You know that's my coffee don't you?" The voice was calm, yet low giving a sense of sharpness yet softness in her deep tone.

"So?" The lizard said as her drew up a sly grin onto his face.

"Oh Cupcake, you know you mean the world to me, I'm willing to share a home with you, share my love with you. Hell I'll share my life with you if we ever get married. But on no account can you ever ask me to share my coffee with you, that is just something you can never ask your girl to doo… that coffee is my consciousness. So put the coffee down if you want to live…"

The lizard creature let out a snigger as he turned on his heels to see the second monsters face. Depositing the coffee on the counter as he turned and wrapped both set of arms around the second creature.

Through the lizards eyes he saw a girl monster, with a brad face that gave a hint of sarcasm. A pair of chocolate brown eyes that hid her secrets and a perfect set of lips which the lizard monster wanted to kiss. He placed his top set of arms around her shoulders and held her tightly as he saw her large collection of fronds that acted like dreadlocks that sat on her shoulders like human hair. Each one a collection of green blue and pink but all tipped with a hint of purple. The girl was reptilian herself as she held a light blue tone to her scales with an elegant stream of purple trickling down her back and tail.

The only imperfection to her appearance as some would say was the collection of scaring on her back and shoulders from the events of two years ago along with one scar on her face that lined her cheek softly. But through the lizards eyes that could never stop her true beauty as he held her in his arms.

The girl monster threw her arms around the lizard and held him tightly, striking a signature smile she held him close. The lizard opened his mouth and whispered softly to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Alex my Angel I should have known it would have being the ultimate crime to steal your coffee…" He smiled at her as he moved his lips closer to hers.

"Oh Randall, my Randy, my cupcake." She smiled again. "Damn write you should have known not to steal my coffee, the penalty is too great to even say." The girl monster now identified as Alex pushed Randall to the side as she faced the counter and picked up the coffee and drunk spitefully in front of Randall.

She lowered the mug and looked over to him with a small smile that Randall knew all too well, it was her signature smile, her way of showing how much she loved Randall.

She deposited the empty mug onto the counter and looked over to Randall as he took a step closer to her, he reached his arm out to her cheek and touched the small scar and felt its smooth texture, and his eyes glistened with the happiness of finding someone perfect in his life, someone he could see inside.

Alex took a small step forward and looked at Randall's eyes through his glasses and saw the type of monster he truly was, she reached out her arm and smoothed back his fronds softly with her gentle hands. Doing so she felt the deep scaring on them that spread through all of his back. Scars that Alex's couldn't compare to, well except for the ones on her wrists. But as Alex felt the deep scars she knew how much Randall had wished they didn't exists. But Alex couldn't think like that if the scars didn't exists she would never have met Randall.

Alex placed her other hand on Randall's chest feeling his heart beat she rested her head their and listened to the broken tune of his heart. Randall wrapped his arms around his dream girl and began to softly stroke her dreadlock fronds.

As the two stood there the world was perfect, nothing else existed along as they had each other. After everything that had happened they were just happy to be together not matter what.

* * *

"Hey Angel, guess what?" Randall whispered softly.

"What?" Alex looked up but still rested her head on Randall.

"I'm the luckiest monster ever, because I found my Angel and soon she'll be with me forever…." Randall smiled down to Alex who looked back up into his eyes.

"Yes, Randy and you'll be mine, my Randy wont you? Forever and ever and ever…" She smiled again which Randall thought was a little out of character.

"Since when are you so lovey-dovey?" Randall said, as he pulled a face.

Alex shrugged as she pulled away from Randall and raised her brow. "Since I met this guy, who swept me off my feet and sent me on a mystic journey…"

"Oh yeah is that guy unbelievably perfect, handsome, irresistible." Randall said as the looked over to Alex and struck a smile to match hers.

"Yeah, he's everything to me. He's perfect, he's my dream guy, and he swept me off my feet and came and rescued me from a crazy psycho. Oh he's so perfect. Oh… but don't worry Cupcake I still like you." Alex turned to face Randall with one of her smiles. Crossing her arms she waited for Randall's response.

Randall simply smiled back at her cracking a small grin to her comment. How could it be in a sentence like that he could see everything about this girl he loved? She was smart, kind when she wanted to be and somehow turned one of the most hated monsters into a good guy. But why could her voice in a sentence sum up everything he loved about her?

Randall came back into reality realising Alex was giggling at him as he struck a goofy smile while in his fantasy. He had also changed colour, into a pale pink. A gift or curse from his species of monster depending on if Alex was nearby.

He quickly changed back to his purple and blue and took a step towards Alex; he then placed all four arms around her. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms softly around his neck and resting her head softly onto Randall's shoulders. Randall began to stroke her dreadlocked fronds as the two stood their caressed by the morning sun that had glided through the windows.

Alex looked up to Randall's face and saw his emerald eyes through his glasses. She placed a hand on the cheek and stroked him gently until the couple came closer to each other and kissed softly. Slowing down the world and creating their own the two monsters were all that mattered in that moment.

* * *

Alex pulled away a little with a smile on her face, she stroked Randall's cheek one more time and then backed away from him and walked over to the table, sitting down she grabbed a hand full of papers that were titled 'wedding plans'.

Randall turned his back to her and grabbed a mug from the cubed and turned on the mystical invention of the coffee maker on.

"How was Sophie? Did you say hi for me?" Alex asked not looking away from the paper that she was studying intensely.

Randall smiled softly before responding he pushed his glasses back into a more cometable position on his head. "Yeah, she's fine she told me to say hi, and she forgives you for not making it. Her birthdays coming up soon, you think we should get her something nice."

"Of course Cupcake. Something nice though..." Alex said as she shrugged trying to pry herself from the intense studying of the plans. "Ok second on the agenda wedding plans. Now, venue done… guests, some of it done… Bridesmaids done." Alex began to tick off the lift as her eyes scrolled down the daunting words.

"Who's going to be your bridesmaids?" Randall tried not to pry as he stood behind Alex and wrapped his arms softly around her neck.

"Celia obviously as the maid of honour… umm my niece will be the flower girl and then that just leaves oh joy Lilly my little sister. Why me world?" Alex said as she leaned back into Randall's chest to feel his warm scales and his heartbeat.

"Why is she a bridesmaid if you two don't get along?" Randall said as he looked and read the names.

"It was a deal I had with my mom before she died that I'd look after her and let her be a bridesmaid. My mom had this idea that if she was a bridesmaid it would be the closest she ever got to be a bride. Hugh turns out she was right. Anyway moving on you asked Rex the be the pageboy and… " Alex let out a little smile and then a frown at her mother's memory that died just before Alex turned ten. She remembered the promise she made to her mom to look out for her little sister to be there for her, Alex had kept that promise and was always only a phone call away.

"Well I guess a deals a deal?" Randall said as he rested his head onto Alex's as he allowed his eyes to close for a minute.

"yeah, guess so… Hey have you sorted out your best man?" Alex said as she raised a brow looking up to Randall.

"Ummmm…. No…"

"Randy!" Alex frowned at him as she crossed her arms.

"I'll ask Mike today at work…. I think he'll say yes…"

"He better or your both in trouble…" Alex muttered with a smile on her face.

"Yes boss." Randall whispered as he kissed Alex softly again.

Alex placed her hands on Randall's and looked into his emerald eyes. She then lowered her gaze and let go of Randall letting her attention be drawn back to the list. As she picked up a pen Alex eyed the shiny scar on her wrist. She moved her other hand and studied the matching scars with a shiny deep blue appearance. Alex let out a sigh as she studied the mistakes.

Randall who had turned back to the coffee machine and taken a sip of wakey up time medicine looked over his shoulder to see Alex. He placed the mug on the counter and pulled the other dining seat up next to her and sat beside her. He rested his hand on her wrist and stroked the scar softly. Instinctively she pulled her arm away but Randall wouldn't let go of her.

Alex let out another sigh as Randall softly put his arm around her and still stroked her wrist so gently. Only for her, two other monsters and a human girl could he be like this. Only with them could he show his true colours and he liked it. But he knew more than most what the world did to the good guys.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment and brushed back a stray frond. "Randy? A-am I doing the right thing?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You having second thoughts or something?" Randall said as he pulled Alex closer.

"No, I love you more than anything, everything we've being through but..."

"But what?" Randall said as he leaned forward and looked concerned.

"Am I doing the right thing? Am I good enough?" Alex whispered harshly to herself.

"Oh Angel don't ever think that way. You are too good for me, you turned me into something good, and you gave me a reason to become something new. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever think about something like that, you are good enough, you are perfect. Every mistake we both made is in the past, so forget it. It doesn't matter; all that matters now is both of us happy together. I'll never think you're not good enough, you are everything to me. " Randall said as he wrapped all of his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Alex returned the gesture by embracing her Randy and burying herself into his chest and listened to his heart beat. No matter what she had Randall and even though he had a hated past. Now he was hers and she would never let him go as he gave her a reason to care.

**Aww isn't that so adorable? ^_^**

**As you can see the wedding will be a factor to the story and don't worry I will be including Mike, Sulley, Sophie, Charlotte and of course the adorable Rex Boggs. But as you might see we have a couple of new characters including Alex's sister (ha ha ha) you'll understand that when we get to her.**

**Well all I can say is in the next chapter the little sweetie Rex will be returning… That's something to be existed about. I know I am!**

**I'm not shore when the next chapter will be up but I can guarantee it will be soon. Till then don't forget to review or PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys hears chapter 3 hope you enjoy it, heres the return of Rex but don't worry you'll see a lot more of the little guy as the story goes on but hope you enjoy and Please, please, please review. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3- I would be Honoured

Randall walked along a light painted corridor past a collection of monsters of various shapes and sizes passed him as they headed for their destinations. He looked at the various monsters and eyed a certain tall, blue and fluffy one wearing an orange tie and holding a clip board.

Randall took in a breath as he approached the large monster. Despite being friends with him, Randall always felt regret around the large monster even though it was clear everything was forgiven and forgotten.

"Morning Sulley." Randall said as said as he approached the large monster. To Randall's relief he was met with a smiling face.

"morning Randall, How's Alex? She looked a little low when she came in this mourning." Sulley said pleasantly as he lowered the clip board and gave his attention to Randall.

Randall looked up to the large monster and replied with as nicer voice as he could. "She's fine, you know fully concentrated on the wedding more than anything." Randall let out a small laugh try to hide his nerves as he was worried about Alex. Since what she said that morning was a little unsettling.

He knew she wouldn't say no to him she wouldn't leave him. Randall knew her that much but he couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong, he knew how depressed she could get and that thought that she wasn't good enough was something he wanted her to forget. He didn't want her to make the same mistake twice.

Randall looked up to Sulley once more and cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Yeah., just the wedding. Umm she wanted to see you when you have time. And I just wanted to know if you've seen Mike." Randall shrugged and felt the unsettlement again.

"Oh right thanks for telling me. You should know where Mike is I'll give you three guesses…." Sulley said as he crossed his big arms and waited for Randall's answer.

Randall clicked his fingers and let out a thankful smile as he turned and retraced his steps heading for the main reception of the factory. He suddenly froze when he saw a pair of small hands press onto his glasses leavening Randall blind.

* * *

"Guess who?" The voice said as it let out a little giggle. Randall could tell who it was just from the laugh but he was in a good mood today.

"An evil alien coming to get me?" Randall said.

"No." The voice giggled again.

"The hot girl I'm engaged to?" Randall smiled.

"Nope?"

"Is it somebody offering me a lot of money, I'll take it."

"NO! NO! NO!" the voice yelled as the hands move from Randall's glasses and rest on his shoulders.

With a smile on his face Randal grabbed the little monster who was on his back and scooped him up in all four of his arms and pulled him into the a big hug. The monster let out a playful scream and then hugged back.

"Or is it the troublesome little Squirt that is Rex Boggs?!" Randall said as he looked at the little orange monster that looked like him with only one frond but with matching emerald eyes and a huge smile.

"Got it that time Uncle Randy!" Rex said as he hugged his uncle once more.

"Hey squirt." Randall said as he looked into his nephews eyes that seemed to be full of endless joy. "What you doing here?"

"Half day at school mommy had to bring me to work."

"Where's your mom then?" Randall said narrowing his eyes he knew how infamous Rex was for running off.

"Randall?" A voice said from behind him.

Randall turned still holding Rex to see a lizard like monster like him with a light green completion and a dozen fronds spread through her back and head like Randall. She wore a blue jacket and a bag over her shoulder.

"Mommy, look who I found!" Rex yelled.

"I bet he was really hard to find Rex… Hi Randall." The monster said as she moved over to Randall and gave him a small hug. The pair then walked along the corridor together with Rex still in Randall's arms.

"How you being Charlotte?" Randall said pleasantly.

"You see me every day and ask me that question every time. But I'm fine. How are you and Alex?" Charlotte replied happily one of her wonderful qualities was how nice she was through everything.

"I'm fine, Alex is just a little occupied with the wedding, sorry we haven't sent out invites yet, but you're definitely coming?" Randall shrugged out of niceness and to make shore Rex didn't fall out of his arms.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my little brother finally getting married to a girl I approve of. Seems like only yesterday you were the nervous little guy with the huge glasses but now you're that and so much more."Charlotte said happily.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't stay that little guy." Randall bowed his head a little to hide his expression.

Charlotte reached out and placed her hand on Randall's shoulder with a motherly smile she whispered. "I'm not…"

"What?"

"I'm not sorry you changed… you wouldn't be the brother I have today. You wouldn't have Alex, this job you wouldn't have being there for Rex when I couldn't. Never be sorry for the decision you made. If you didn't you wouldn't be the Randall we know today. The Randall who learned his lesson and became a better monster than he ever was. " Charlotte let out a breath and then smiled back and looked up to Randall who was just a little taller than her.

Randall let out an honest smile and took Charlotte by the hand and looked into her eyes. How could someone like him have the most amazing sister ever?

"Hey Uncle Randy, look what I can do." Rex muttered.

Randall looked at the little monster still in his arms, as Rex like Randall changed various colours until one settled in his scales. Randall let out a smile at Rex's new appearance as Rex had become a purple colour with a streak of blue down his back and tail. He then reached over to Randall and took his glasses and placed them on himself obviously too big for such a little monster.

Randall instantly squinted with his eyes as he watched what Rex was doing.

"Look Uncle Randy, I'm you." It seemed that every monster let out a laugh in the area as Randall smiled at his little nephew who idolised him so much.

After about five minutes the three monsters set off walking down the corridor together, with Rex still holding onto Randall's glasses and holding his colour.

All of the monsters reached the main lobby and said their goodbyes. Randall handed Rex to his mother and as soon as Randall let go of him Rex returned to his original colour. Charlotte smiled at her little boy as she looked back over to Randall.

"Oh Rex honey, forgetting something?" Rex realised he was still wearing Randall's glasses, he took them off and handed them back to Randall who took them and placed them back on his eyes that had began to feel a little sore from being glasses withdrawn.

His eyes widened instantly as he saw through the lenses and everything became clear once more. Rex smiled as Charlotte turned away and walked to the exist.

She suddenly froze as something came to mind. "Oh Randall can I ask a huge favour? Do you mind looking after Rex tomorrow night? I couldn't get a babysitter in time…"

"I'm not a baby!" Rex crossed his arms. "I'm nearly seven…"

Randall chuckled and then spoke. "I'll be happy to why?"

"I'm meeting somebody, a friend… well kind of…" Charlotte muttered softly under her breath knowing how protective Randall was of her.

"A date?" Randall said crossing his arms at the sentence.

"Kind of, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Randall sighed a little he didn't like not knowing what was coming or surprises that much. But he put on a brave face and smile a little. "Have fun."

Charlotte smiled back at Randall as she looked relived at her little brother. "Thank you, I'll see you later okay?"

"Fine, see ya later."Randall muttered as Charlotte and Rex came over to him and hugged him tightly. "Look after her Rex…"

Rex looked back at his uncle and gave out a solute. "Bye bye…"

The two monsters headed for the exit. After they left Randall let out the hugest sigh of his life. He now was worried about two monsters, both of which he loved more than anything. "This day is going perfect Boggs." He said to himself as he pushed his glasses up his face and turned to see a small, round green monster with one eye leaning over the reception sharing a kiss with a tall girl monster with snakes for hair.

* * *

Randall let out a smile and took off his glasses, giving off a devilish smile he then disappeared and moved over to the little monster. Randall deposited his glasses onto the reception and stood in front of the little monster.

"WOZOWSKI!" Randall said as he reappeared and caused Mike to fall back into the girl monster and let out a blood curdling scream.

"RANDALL WHAT THE HELL!" Mike shouted as he stood up.

"Seriously Mike are you ever going to see that coming, on the other hand it never gets old to hear you squirm." Randall let out a chuckle.

Mike lowered his brow and bared his teeth. "Oh Googley Bear be nice to Randall he was just having fun." The snake haired monster said as she patted Mikes head softly.

He looked at her and smiled softly at her. "Oh okay Smmochiepoo but only for you. I'll see you later." Mike then took Celia's hand and kissed it softly. "Come on Randy walk with me to the laugh floor."

Randall, looked at Mike and crossed his arms as they set off to the laugh factory. Mike looked at Randall with his one eye and determined something was on the lizards mind. "So buddy why did you come and see me? Having trouble with the future Mrs?" Mike said as he nudged Randall happily with his shoulder. Randall just frowned back at him.

"No, she's fine just a little occupied with the wedding, she won't let anyone help." Randall said as he shrugged at his little friend.

"When a girl gets an idea for her ideal wedding, the smart idea is to let her do it or you just get murdered by the controlling thing inside their mind." Mike cracked.

"How would you know?"

"Doesn't matter… Anyway why did you want to see me?" Mike said as they approached the laugh floor.

"I kind of have a favour to ask, heads up if you say no Alex will probably kill us both." Randall cracked trying to sound nice.

"I really can't tell if you're joking or not… you know with her past and that." Mike said insensitively knowing only a little of Alex's past from a couple of double dates with Him, Randall and Celia.

"That's not funny…" Randall said as he stopped in the corridor and eyed Mike.

"I didn't mean anything of it buddy… you know that write, I'm sorry…"

"I know, but…" Randall said as he brushed back his raised fronds. "I'm just…"

"I know pal, you're worried about her aint' ya? Just forget it for a few minutes okay? What did you want to ask me?" Mike said as he looked honestly to his friend.

Randall forced a smile out despite being annoyed with the little monster he was still his friend. "I was just wondering would you…Would you be the best man at my wedding?" Randall face planted, he didn't want to know how that question sounded.

"Randy Boggs my friend I would be honoured. Now all I gotta do is work on the speech…. How about the time you were in the scare games and turned into a heart rug. Or when Alex first kissed ya, or when Boo hit ya and you changed various colours?" Mike said as he drew a devilish grin.

Randall's eyes widened through the glasses and his jaw dropped a little. "I should have asked Sullivan he might have being more merciful…." Randall muttered.

"Don't worry pal, I give ya a speech to remember…." Mike grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Randall muttered again.

"You sound like the Randy I first met when you say stuff like that… Like the time that guy said he was going to murder us when he tripped over the books we left on the floor when we were studying. You warned me someone could break their neck, and it had to be a seven foot sports major didn't it? You disappeared so fast I bet you couldn't beat that time now if you tried."

Randall just looked at his small friend and nodded faintly at him. "We all change, Mike…. But thanks." Randall said as they walked along the corridor once more until they arrived at the scare floor.

"See ya later buddy let me know if you want anything…." Mike said as he picked up a folder from his desk and took a card out, he headed to a control panel and swiped it, a noise sounded and a pail pink door came down. Mike cleared his throat and then sang a couple of notes. "La, la, la!"

Randall crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the little monster as he entered the door to a kids room to collect laughter.

Randall sighed as he felt some relief on a stressful day. He turned his head to see Alex passing the entrance to the floor. Should he go and see is she was alright now? Randall then decided that was a good idea and he headed towards the exit of the floor. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Rand, I need your opinion on something, you got a minuet thanks…." The monster said as he pulled Randall away until he couldn't see Alex. Randall let his attention draw to the monster, but he looked over his shoulder one more time but his Angel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Alex, held a stack of papers in her arms as she walked nervously towards Sulley's office, she opened the door and saw looking incredibly board as he worked at his desk.

"Sulley?" Alex said a little shyly, this wasn't like her; she was normally a little more confident than this.

"Hi Alex, are those the papers for the factory production report." Sulley said as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah all that's needed is about seventy of your signatures and I can send them off." Alex cracked showing that she felt a little easier. "You see I can brighten anybodies day up…" Alex cracked again.

"You shore can. Anyway how you feeling, Randall said you wanted to see me earlier?" Sulley said as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

"I was just wondering since for the wedding since both my parents kind of died, my dad passed away five years ago. I was just wondering if you would, well… if you'd give me away on my wedding day?" Alex said under her breath feeling the same awkwardness that Randall felt when he asked Mike.

Sulley looked over to Alex with a big grin on his face as he took her by that hand and held it tightly. "I would be honoured to do something like that." Sulley said still holding the big grin on his face.

Alex cracked one of her smiled she couldn't believe it he said yes. Well really there wasn't any doubt, Sulley had always helped her and being like a big brother to her. In fact that's what she really saw Sulley as was her brother. She smiled again and then ran into his big arms and the pair shared a friendly hug.

Alex let go of Sulley and brushed a stray frond from her eyes. "Thank you Sulley, I think you just made my day."

"Likewise Alex…" Sulley said as he smiled softly.

"Would it be too much to ask that I could go home early since I have company coming?" Alex said as she tried to look sweet and nice.

"Why didn't you ask Randall for that, he is your fiancé?" Sulley crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you see I didn't want to put any stress on Randy this morning." Alex let out a nervous laugh as she brushed back a frond.

"I don't think he's doing that bad. Fine, get going." Sulley said happily as Alex smiled at him.

"Yeah well I just want to keep him in a stress free zone, he still has a bad temper." Alex cracked as she turned to the door and left the office and headed for home.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly for Randall except for the hours of paper work and the dammed conference meetings that nearly mad both Randall and Sulley fall asleep. Even with a partnership of CEO the days were long and all Randall wanted was to get home to his Angel.

Randall left the factory and looked at the late afternoon fun that cast an orange glow to the world, the clear crisp of autumn was in the city from the leaves falling off the trees to the hints of an icy wind that would chill even the fluffiest of monsters.

Randall took in a breath and began his walk home. Even though his eyes were now actually useful to him with the glasses he couldn't escape the habit of walking everywhere or even taking a cab. In his mind it was so much more enjoyable to walk and feel the cold wind biting at his scales. Which only made him feel warmer inside as he knew he would soon be home with his Angel and they would be together in a warm apartment.

Randall soon found himself outside of the building as he walked up the stairs and entered his he felt the warmth of the building as he assented the stairs and found himself out of his apartment. He opened the door slowly and saw a figure inside looking out of a window.

Only it wasn't Alex….

* * *

**Oh dear who could it be? You'll have to wait till the next chapter and it might take me some time.**

** I got the first three chapters out quick to let you read them but it's gonna take some time for the next couple of chapters sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I took some people's ideas into account when writing this chapter. **

**Thanks RayRay and AutumnnPrincess for your ideas. :) I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon but till then see you soon.**

**Don't forget to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys sorry this chapter took me so long I've being a little busy working and stuff but its here now. Let's find out who that mysterious figure was. I got nothing more to say except enjoy and don't forget to review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- almost lost her**

Randall's eyes were wide as she starred at the figure who returned that look by staring back with wide brown eyes.

"You know if your breaking in, you might have wanted to see if the house was empty first." The figer said in a high voice as the monsters figure shifted to revile her identity.

The monster was a pail pinky-red colour with the scales on her body veining with different colours. She had a sly smile on her face and looked a little similar to somebody he cared about.

"Who the hell are you?" Randall said as he clenched his fists.

The female monster took a step award and leaned on the sofa crossing her arms. Randall noticed that she had a pixie face that made her look younger than her real age. Small dots on her cheeks that gave the look freckles. She also had a collection for fronds in her head that gave the effect of a bobbed hair cut and looked unbelievably like human hair. The girl let out a faint simile that could only be reminiscing of somebody he loved, like the smile was their but this monster couldn't master it.

"Really is that the question you want to be asking your future sister in law? You picked a good looking one Summer but I think he needs some manners." The female monster said as she crossed her arms again.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain he might have been nicer to you. Hey Randy." Alex's voice came from nowhere as she came in from the kitchen with the smile on her face that the other monster couldn't master. "Randy, Lilly, Lily, Randy. Say good to meet each other and Lily you can, close the door on your way out." Alex said as she looked at her sister crossing your arms and leaning against the wall.

Lily looked at her sister and then at Randall with her deep brown eyes. Randall couldn't help but notice that they were similar to Alex's but in a way they couldn't be so different. Lily's were open and plain brown showing everything with an already established over the top personality. In Alex's eyes there was so much mystery inside them, so much more compared to Lily, darker and deeper acting as her protection. A sense of mystery existed in Alex and that made her eyes more than her sisters.

Randall looked back over to Alex as her dreadlock fronds slid from her shoulders as she looked over to Randall with a sceptic look on her face.

Lily decided it was now time to break the silence. "Nice to finally meet you Randall, I wish Summer had said more about you." Lily said as she raised her hand and Randall shook it loosely and put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you and its Randy, not Randall." Randall muttered as he crossed both sets of arms.

"Yeah, nice to meet you both, good bye Lily." Alex said as she stood beside her sister with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll see you later Summer, when you get yourself organised with the wedding and the bridesmaids." Lily said as she smiled at her older sister fakery.

These two really don't get along Randall thought to himself. As Lily walked passed him she let out a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you around Randall…"

Lily left the apartment by slamming the door, Alex relaxed her muscles and looked over to Randall with a frown on her face. "It's Alex, you little cow. Seriously what cant I have a sister like yours?"

Randall relaxed and walked over to Alex placing his arms around her and drawing the tense monster into a warm hug. "Because not everyone has a sister as nice as mine. But it doesn't matter you still got me." Randall whispered to his girl.

"yeah I suppose your right. How was work?" Alex asked as she let go of Randall and walked into the kitchen.

Randall frowned, he didn't really want to talk about work, or anything to do with it. He had made the conclusion long ago that when he was home with Alex, it was just the both of them and he didn't have to think about anything else.

"It was okay I guess, I saw Charlotte she wanted to know if we could take care of Rex tomorrow night as she going out." Randall said as he didn't really want to think of who she was going on a date with.

"Ohh anywhere nice? Or has she meat somebody special?" Alex's voice said unusually high as it came from the kitchen.

"umm, no…" Randall said as he didn't really know what to say. He didn't like the idea of Charlotte going on a date he didn't know about, he wasn't going to go crazy about it but well he just wanted to be a brother and look out for her.

Randall already knew the story of Rex's father how he wasn't the most faithful of guys and once Charlotte became pregnant he was out of her and Rex's life. Randall didn't like that type of monster, he knew he wouldn't do it to Alex or anyone else, but especially Alex as she was the one who saw him underneath everything.

Randall wanted to change the subject as he looked to see Alex being his Angel and had pured him a cup of coffee. She slid it along the counter; he picked up the cup and tasted the sweet elixir. He then looked through his glasses to his girl and desi9ded he was going to determine the new topic of conversation.

"Here's the worlds mystery, why do you let your sister call you Summer, I mean you only told me your real name once and then you never spoke of it again? The best I can do is Angel." Randall said as he leaned against the counter and eyed Alex. His curiosity had spiked about her sister and why she actually let her call her by an old name she had officially changed.

"Because she never listens to me and well, she just never gave up on Summer." Alex said as she leaned on the counter and starred at Randall's enlarged green eyes. The one thing she loved more than anything about him was hit true gift; a pair of green eyes that Rex shared that could revile two things about the owner. One an understanding, sweet and wise personality wrapped around the emerald highlights or his iris. The other a line of pure jade in his eyes that showed aggression and anger, but also someone who would show true protection for thoughts they loved. Randall's eyes made up all aspects of his personality and made Alex love him in every way. But that same question still lingered in her mind, was she good enough?

Alex swallowed a sip of coffee hard and then lowered her gaze; she looked out of the window of the kitchen and frowned at the orange sun as it slowly sunk into the darkness. Like the night she broke the glass in her dorm and smelt a sickly sweet sent, as the red fluid slithered from her veins and down her fingers. The last thing she looked at before she collapsed onto the floor was an orange sun sinking into its eternal slumber just like her. Only she didn't want to wake up the next morning….

Alex let out a shiver as she felt like she could still feel the crimson serpents coiling around her fingers. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and reached up and took hold of Randall's hand. She mustered up a fake smile in the reflection of the window for Randall to see. Although he already knew it was fake, he could tell every time.

Randall rested his head softly on Alex's shoulder and let out warm breaths as he looked at her thence body, brushing against her dreadlock fronds he sighed softly. He knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't see what it was, this girl was just too hard to read and that was one of the things Randall loved about her. Randall then made a snap decision in an effort to try and cheer his Angel up.

"Hey, Angel how about we take a walk, no wedding, no work no annoying sisters. Just you and me like we used to? A walk and then we stop somewhere and get a cup of coffee?" Randall said as he took hold of Alex's hand and pulled her away from the window.

"Randy I don't really think I have too much work to do…" Alex began to make excuses and Randall chose to stop it before it turned into a rant. He placed a finger on her lips that stopped her from talking.

"Shhhh, were going weather you like it or not." Randall said as he moved in and kissed Alex softly to stop her from talking again.

Alex backed away a little and struck one of her smiles. "But I have to finish some work, you know for work…" Alex said still holding Randall's hand.

Randall narrowed his eyes he kind of wanted to tell her how dumb that sentence sounded, but he figured she already knew it. "Well guess what, heres the downside of having your boss as a fiancé since, I can fire you if you don't do what I say." Randall cracked as he looked over to the sofa and saw Alex's black coat, he picked it up and threw it at her then crossed his arms.

"Would you ever even consider firing me?" Alex said knowing Randall's response already.

"I would if you don't get your coat on and march out of the door in precisely five seconds." Randall said as she pushed Alex a little still trying to cheer her up.

* * *

Before both the monsters knew it they were walking down a street on a cold night, Alex snuggled up with the warmth of her long coat as she held Randall's hand heading for the first place they kind of went on a date. Well they were kind of looking after a human girl who had accidentally walked into their world. But they had a nice chat under a snow cloud sky and Alex told Randall her real name, so yeah Randall and Alex both classed it as an almost first date.

As they arrived they both purchased a cup of coffee and sat on the same bench as they always did. Alex seemed distracted as she felt the cold biting at her and then the heat of the coffee as it touched her lips.

Randall looked at her and knew straight away he had always made the right choice with his girl, even if she had a sister that most would consider cute. Alex was much more, there was so much mystery to her and well she saw Randy under the darkness of Randall that everyone else thought was lost.

Alex brushed back a stray frond and looked at Randall, with an honest face. "So why did you want to go out tonight?" Alex muttered softly.

"Because I want a night with just us, and nothing else… I wanted a night with my Angel, rather than worries and wedding." Randall said pleasantly placing his arm around Alex who snuggled up to Randall instinctively.

"It was a good idea Cupcake, thank you." Alex whispered a softly as she closed her eyes leaning against Randall she felt his warmth and felt at Pease with him nearby as she knew she was always safe with her Randy nearby.

"I'm glad, Angel." Randall whispered back as he tightened his grip on her not wanting to let the girl of his dreams get away.

The couple simply sat there in their little conversation for what seemed hours, they realised it was now extremely dark out and was definitely getting late.

"I think we should head home now." Alex said as she slid away from Randall and stood up ready to take the short journey home. Randall lust nodded and stood up as the pair walked away, Randall placed both of his right arms around Alex and held her tight, she rested her head on his shoulder and Randall swore he could hear her humming some sort of tune, but he wasn't shore if it was his imagination or not. Alex wasn't normally the type for singing; still it was a nice thought.

"Hey Angel, I know I'm not supposed to talk about the wedding but I asked Mike today and he said yes." Randall muttered softly to her and she replied him with a smile as a sign of relief.

"Good boy." Alex replied and then returned to her silence, but the silence was nice it was like they didn't need to talk to each other to enjoy their company.

* * *

The two left the park and began to walk along the street happily together until they heard a siran coming from behind them. They both looked behind them to see an ambulance flying across the road and go past them. Randall pulled a face and wondered which poor monster needed it.

Alex matched his expression as the pair looked in front of them to see a gathering of people and the ambulance that had stopped outside of an apartment building. Curiously the pair walked up to the gathering crowed that were all as equally as nosey to see what was going on.

Randall's eyes widened to their full capacity as he tightened his grip on Alex at the scene they were staring at. A young girl monster in her early twenties was being taken away on a stretcher as she lay there unconscious. Randall immediately eyed a set o bandages on the monsters wrists as blood seeped through them forearming a concentration of red liquid on the stretcher material. Somebody was obviously pushed over the edge, to do this to themselves Randall thought to himself, as he starred unaware that Alex had pushed herself away from him.

Alex began to breathe heavy as images of the blood and glass controlled her mind. She began to shake as she cupped her hands over her eyes. She felt the blood running thought her fingers and the glass perusing her scaly flesh. Alex began to shake a more as she closed her eyes and tried to make it go away. All of a sudden Alex was Summer again in her college dorm as she picked up the glass and broke it. She then placed the shattered glass to her wrist closed her eyes and slit.

Something grabbed hold of Alex and pulled her into an embrace with four arms that held her tight, stroking her head, Alex began to hear a familiar voice that was trying to bring her back into reality. She blinked softly and woke up from her torment looking into a pair of emeralds that shone with concern.

Randall held his Angel tight as she struggled, he could only imagine what horrors that sight brought back to her. Alex closed her eyes again and shivered even more until she whispered softly. "It's not my blood? Please don't let it be my blood….please… I can feel it running down my fingers, it's my blood." Alex tried to pull away from Randall again but he held her as tight as he could not wanting his Angel to fly away.

"Angel it's okay, it's me! It's not your blood." Randall whispered in the softest tone he had ever done. He held her tightly and began to strike her head as the couple rocked together as Randall wanted to bring her back.

"Randy?" Alex muttered under her deep breaths.

"Yeah, it's Randy, your Randy." Randall let out a smile although it was clear that all the worry still lingered in his eyes.

"Randy, don't let me bleed, please. Take me home…. Don't let the glass take me…. Please." Alex muttered again.

"I'll never let that happen, not ever as long as I'm here ill never let anything happen to you. I promised remember?" Randall said as he rested his head on Alex's and looked intensely into her blood shot, brown eyes that still hid everything even from him. "I promise…"

Alex nodded softly as she seemed to be coming back into the real world, she parted her lips a little like she was going to say something, but she remained silent and just looked at Randall so innocently like she still wasn't in the real world.

"Let's go home Angel." Randall said as he held her tight and pulled her away from the scene guiding her home.

* * *

That night after a awkward silence Randall found himself lying in bed next to his girl who seemed like she was comatose and hadn't spoken a word since they arrived home, she simply sat down on the sofa and starred out the window occasionally turning her head to Randall, until she got up and went to bed. Randall arrived in the room and found her fast asleep huddled up under the covers like she was hiding from the world.

Lying next to her, Randall placed an arm around her with his eyes narrowed to a squint from not wearing his glasses, he just looked at Alex's motionless figure. She was so peaceful when she slept.

Randall forced a smile as he looked at her and softly ran his fingers through her fronds; everything about this girl was perfect to him, no matter what others thought. This was his girl his Angel the one who rescued her from the hell he had created, she took him by the hands and let him live once more. She was the Angel to give him a second chance. But thinking about it Randall couldn't believe how broken Alex really was, everything was still there the fear to loosening everything. Alex wouldn't let it go and she was still trapped and shattered in her old memories. But Randall knew that he could make her forget about it, but thinking about it he realised, he still knew little about Alex and her life, only what she told him and what he'd found out

He parted his lips, and softly whispered one more thing before he closed his eyes for sleep. "I promise Angel…" Randall then closed his eyes ready for the sleep to take him away.

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Randall's hand that rested over her shoulder. She let out a faint grin, and placed a hand on his and stroked it softly. "I know." She whispered not really knowing if Randall herd her or not.

'I know you promise I know you love me but am I good enough?' Alex thought of the same sentence over and over. Alex then eyed the faint scar on her wrist and closed her eyes letting out a solitary scar onto the pillow.

* * *

**:'( **

**Poor Alex, she isn't doing so good, hope you liked this chapter and just to let you know Rex will be back in the next chapter and Lily will be making a return soon. You can kind of see why Alex doesn't like her especially around Randall. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**See you soon for the next one, please don't forget to review. ^_^**

**Can I ask a favour I want to know your opinion on Lily and I want to know what you want to see what you think about her. Please respond with a review or a PM thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, hers the new chapter. Sorry I lied last time unfortunately this chapter doesn't have Rex but I promise he WILL return in the next chapter. I promise!**

**I didn't really like writing this chapter since (you'll see why). But it continues the events from the last chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review or a PM of any ideas you have or what you like and don't like even if it's criticism I like hearing from you so I know how to improve in the future.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- I thought that didn't matter?**

Randall found himself looking at the morning news as he sipped a cup of coffee trying to warm himself up from the lack of heating since the heating in the apartment decided to die earlier. Not the best situation for two reptiles that were cold blooded especially Alex who was never in a good mood early in the morning.

Randall looked back into his dark coffee and frowned as he pushed his glasses up to stop them from falling down. He let out another sigh and looked over to his room where Alex still slumbered. How was somebody he loved so much could keep that bottled up inside for that long, even for Randall?

Randall clearly remembered what state he was in when he came back from the human world, and all that suppressed anger exploded into a rear mental condition that well resulted in him seeing everything he wanted to kill. But thankfully he was 'cured' well he hadn't lost control since he nearly saw a little human girl die.

Randall let out a small shiver as he wanted that memory to sink back into the little boxes in his head where he could seal them so he try and forget about them. He swallows another gulp of coffee and then let his attention be drawn to the TV. With a monster discussing about the situation with a crime wave or something like that. Randall was only half listening. His mind worked like that sometimes where he was so caught up in his thoughts he would ignore others. That always proved useful for him.

* * *

A noise came from behind the sofa and Randall's attention spiked as she heard footsteps behind him, he didn't look he didn't have to. He felt a pair of warms hands softly stoke his bare shoulders giving him some heat. But this feeling of her close by seemed to let his body know what the meaning of heat was. Randall's eyes looked up to see the figure standing over him with one of her smiles.

Alex looked tired through Randall's eyes with bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all, she bent down to him and kissed him softly on the cheek causing Randall to stiffen and his fronds rose a little. No matter what this always happened even if Randall knew she loved him, he still couldn't help but feel like the old sweet and shy Randy near her.

"Thank you." Alex whispered softly as she let him go and moved away, it was like nothing happened.

Randall just looked at her and then at the coffee and then back at the news. What was he supposed to say? He kept thinking up sentences in his head on how to ask her how she was. But they all seemed to end in what was wrong with you? Randall didn't particularly think that would be a nice conversation for this time in the morning. Randall placed his cup on the counter and sighed as he looked over to Alex's direction where she saw her searching through one of the cumbered. He let out a brief smile until he found himself stood beside her.

"Morning Angel how you feeling?" Randall managed to mutter under his breath in as casual way as possible.

Alex paused for a moment and then looked over her shoulder to see Randall looking nervous. "Yes, Cupcake I'm fine. How are you?" She said before returning to the cumbered search.

"Umm…. I'm fine I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know from last night?" Randall said equally as quiet as he brushed back his fronds. Not being a natural person for heart to heart talks especially when he wasn't the one with the problem was new ground for Randall.

Alex sighed and eyed one of her faint scars she then placed a hand to her face and stroked the faded on her cheek. What was the difference between the two? Only the fact that once was deeper and had a darker story of wanting to end a life. The other from a sacrifice to keep the guy she loved from being even more ravaged from a devil like monster who wanted him dead.

"Look, Randy I'm sorry about last night, I guess something just snapped inside. You know I wouldn't normally… You know me better than that, you know normally it wouldn't affect me, I guess I just snapped…" Alex said as she shivered a little.

"Why?" Randall said as she shrugged and regretted the question immediately.

Alex, didn't respond she just kept her back to Randall seeing if she could pull the same disappearing act as him, but of course that wasn't going to happen. "I guess…. I don't…" Alex sighed like she wanted to say something but didn't dare.

Randall know what to say for a moment until something hit him, of course why hadn't he realised what it was earlier? It had to be. "What did your sister say yesterday?" Randall stiffened a little realising that probably was not the best way to ask a question like that.

"What?" Alex said as she turned to face Randall. "What's the hell is that supposed to mean?"Alex said as she moved closer to Randall.

Randall knew now was a time to panic, "I Umm… I just thought… Maybe she…Hey wait no I don't think I know. I know she said something! I know she tried to put you down I know she said something so spill." Randall said in his defence, big mistake.

"Randall Boggs, this has nothing to do with you. What? Are you supposed to know everything about my family? That's not how a relationship works Cupcake!"

"I just wanted to know, I was worried about you, I thought in relationships you talk things over and look after each other?" Randall said as he raised all four arms to defend himself. "I thought I was meant to look after you, be there for you, stay with you, not to keep secrets…" Randall said as he took a step closer to his now hell's Angel.

Alex's eyebrows rose and her face looked shocked, yes she loved Randall but she never asked him to look after her and keep her safe, he decided that not her. Her anger suddenly came back and she crossed her arms and looked away. "Well I'm not the one who was a wanted criminal who couldn't even tell anyone although he nearly got his four year old nephew killed." Alex yelled, immediately realising what she said and how that she had gone too far.

Randall widened his eyes through his glasses at the shock he knew Alex could be cruel but he didn't thing she could be so much more than monstrous. "Is that what you really think? I'm nothing more than a wanted criminal that had a mental breakdown?" Randall clenched his fists and began to shake a little.

Alex took in a breath as she brushed back a stray frond. "Randy…. I… you know I wouldn't… "Alex took a step forward.

"If that's the case, thanks for sharing." Randall snapped to stop Alex from talking he felt a small amount of pain ignite in his mind near his eyes. He closed them momentarily and shivered a little at the burning sensation. "I thought you didn't care about that?" Randall said as the burning in his mind increased.

"Randy! Do you think I meant something like…" Alex said as she took a step forward with an uneasy look on her face that was close to heartbreak.

"Well I'm not the one who thought it would be a good idea to slit my wrists just because others didn't like you." Randall yelled and like Alex instantly regretted it. Randall couldn't bare the fact that he had just said something like that to his Angel, the girl who saw him under everything.

Alex's eyes widened and her dark irises seemed to show pure hatred. She took a step backwards as she lowered her gaze as Randall just awoke more and more memories.

"Angel… I didn't mean…" Randall took a step closer to Alex and took hold of her hand; she pulled away and kept her gaze from Randall.

"I thought, you didn't care about that ether… Guess not, GUESS YOU CANT BARE THE THOUGHT OF HAVING A SUICAIDAL GIRLFRIEND? FIANCE? WIFE? Guess you couldn't handle it, Maybe…. Maybe your still the sick and twisted creature that you used to be. And all you did was pretend to be this nice guy. Maybe it's all a lie…" Alex said as she turned her back to Randall and crossed her arms pretending he wasn't there.

Randall didn't know how to react, normally he could argue with anyone but not Alex, he wasn't like that to her. He was meant to be the guy who would look after her and keep her safe. Randall just looked at Alex, the monster like him she had become to keep who she was once upon a time just to keep herself safe. But Randall couldn't understand why she could at different times be different monsters. Sometimes she would be Alex as her defence recognise the other times she could be Summer, although it wasn't clear to Randall who Summer really was. She definitely had a difference in personality to Alex. But unlike Randy was Summer still underneath Alex.

Randall lowered his head as he didn't want to say anything else. He took his glasses off and threw them on the counter (Randall always found it easier to think when he couldn't see). He then looked up at Alex and sighed at what he has said but something was stopping him for apologising. He disappeared and headed for the door.

Alex looked over her shoulder as the door slammed shut. She let out a sigh and eyed Randall's discarded glasses. She picked them up and held them close. She knew what she said wasn't true but she didn't want to admit she was wrong. Alex studied Randall's glasses intensely as her eyes became glassy and shook a little. Something warm slid down her cheek and caught under her chin she brushed it away instantly.

"I don't care about any of that Randy but… maybe if I care… Maybe I should let…." Alex didn't finish the sentence she didn't have to. What she thought couldn't be true, but the only problem was did Alex know it wasn't true?

* * *

**There you go I'm sorry this chapter didn't have Rex but I promise the next one will along with Charlotte. Sorry I just thought I needed to post this chapter first. Sorry it might have being a little short but I really wanted to play on the conflict between the two characters although I thought it was a little heart breaking lol.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review thank you, see you at some point next week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK guys I'm back now with chapter six and guess what Rex is back, yey I love this little guy. Where did we leave off, oh yeah Randall and Alex had a fight and well you'll just have to see if they can come round.**

**But anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Sibling rivalry**

Randall walked along the cold street with the cold breath of wind biting at his scales he crossed his arms to try and conserve as much heat as possible. Winter was so close now, the time of year Randall loved more than anything since it was the same time of year he came back, found Rex and met Angel.

Thinking of those memories Randall's narrow eyes closed a little as he didn't want to think about it anymore. He opened them to a narrow squint and continued walking along the sidewalk occasionally passing a couple of monsters who were up and out early enough. Some would occasionally give him a good mourning glance but many were just caught up in their own world.

Randall looked up, he had absolutely no idea where he was going but he just needed some air. He then eyed the entrance to the park and decided it was as good of place as any.

The park was nearly empty this time in a morning with the occasional monsters walking their dogs and a couple of joggers crossing Randall's path. He noticed a few school children of different ages on their way to school or playing hooky.

Randall let out a smirk thinking what it would have being like if he had ever wanted to play hooky with his school. But they way he was back then the thought had never crossed his mind. Everyday was the same when he was in school, he would sit down and listen at the back of the class room keeping quiet. He didn't have many friends back then and well maybe things would be different now if he had stayed with his 'friends' in collage. Maybe he would be happier maybe he would have being in on the conspiracy two years ago. Who knew?

Randall then continued to look around with his limited eye sight. As he continued his walk he couldn't shake the feeling of something watching him as he walked along. He looked over his shoulder nothing there. He narrowed his eyes once more and shivered a little at the feeling.

* * *

Suddenly! He felt something warm push Randall and wrap a small pair of arms around him. Randall steadied himself and looked down to see a small monster with a huge coat on along with a red hat with a pom pom on the top and a little yellow scarf around his neck. The little monster looked up reviling brilliant green eyes that matched Randall's perfectly. Randall relaxed his body and let out a smile scooping the little monster up into his arms and giving him a welcoming hug. Just what he needed after the events of the morning.

"Hi Uncle Randy, what you doing out this early? You must be really, really, really cold?" Rex said as he hugged his uncle back closeting his eyes to give what heat he held to his uncle.

"Hey Squirt, don't worry I'm not cold anymore…" Randall said as he put on a fake smile that hopefully Rex wouldn't see through but he was a smart kid. "What are you doing out so early?"

"He's meant to be in school but somebody wouldn't get out of bed this morning. So we missed the bus." A calming voice said as Randall looked ahead of him to see Charlotte wearing a long coat to keep her away from the cold. Her arms were crossed and she had a brown leather bag other her shoulder. She let out a small smile that couldn't look more motherly and looked at Randall with her plain eyes.

Randall looked at his sister and let out a small snigger as he looked at his six year old nephew who had turned his face into a frown and crossed his arms at his mother. "But Mommy school's boring…"Rex blurted out and then looked back to Randall for approval with his large puppy eyes.

"Well mister it's tough you're going. Tell him Uncle Randy." Charlotte said as she took a step closer to Randall and Rex with her smile.

Randall placed Rex on the ground and then stood up o look at his big sister with a small grin on his face that she could easily see thought. "Your mom's right, you need to go to school or your brain will turn to jelly." Randall said as he looked over to Rex's face.

"No they won't, your brains can't turn to jelly." Rex said as he crossed his arms and pulled a face.

"Yes they do Squirt, if you don't go to school and learn your brain begins to melt and turns to jelly and comes out of your ears." Randall said as he stroked his nephews head with his bottom right arm. It was astonishing how a kid could grow so quick.

"No it won't come out of my ears. I'm wearing a hat." Rex said as he looked up to the hat and smiled.

"What if I take the hat off, will the jelly come from his ears and make a gooey puddle, what do you think Uncle Randy?" Charlotte said with a charming smile.

"I don't know we could try…" Randall was about to grab Rex's hat until the little monster let out a playful scream, placed his hands on his head and ran down the path to stop the big monsters from taking his hat off.

Randall let out a faint snigger as he noticed Charlotte was trying to stop giggling at her son. She let out a smile and then looked over to Randall's clearly fake one.

"You okay Randall?" Charlotte said as she looked over to her little brother.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Randall said as he forced a bigger smile but it was clear to see what was in his eyes.

Charlotte pulled a face and then took hold of her brother's arm with a smile. "Come on help me get Rex to school and then we can get a coffee, since you're my boss I think you can forgive me for being a little late for work." Charlotte said as she pulled Randall along to catch up with Rex.

The three monsters walked along with Rex, full of existent from his uncle taking him to school since Randall had only done it once before.

The walk was quiet but not uncomfortable it was just like the siblings didn't need to talk they were quite happy being together. With the occasional sentence from Rex when he saw a two headed pigeon or a red car he liked. Everything else was quiet and it was nice.

They all arrived at the school gates and suddenly a mood seemed to come over Rex to impress people going into the building by letting go of his mother's hand and thinking he was a 'cool' kid.

Charlotte just ignored him and let out a brief smile as she kissed her son on the cheek and handed him his lunch. Rex then ran through the gates and up the stairs, just in time Randall thought to himself. As the little monster greeted others his age. (nice to see one of the family had good friends when they were a kid). Randall thought intensely as he nearly missed the wave for Rex.

"SEE YOU TONIGHT UNCLE RANDY! SAY HI TO AUNT ALEX FOR ME!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs still wavering at his uncle and mom.

* * *

Randall waved back and gave off that same fake smile as Rex disappeared into the building. Randall let out a sigh and turned back over to his sister who looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Randall said as she shrugged a little hoping it might change the subject.

"You going to tell me what happened with Alex or am I going to have to guess?"

Randall looked at his sister, how did she know? How could she read anyone so easily? "What do you mean Charlie?" Randall panicked a shrugged again.

"Randall Boggs do you think I was born yesterday I can see it in your eyes, something's the matter. Wait a minute I think I can guess you had an a fight?" Charlotte said as she began to walk along the side walk with Randall next to her.

"How do you do that? Charlie seriously how do you do that?" Randall said as he looked at his older sister, how she could read people so easily.

Charlotte let out a small giggle. "Randall, it's once of the easiest things to see, inside people's eyes, even if they are masters of deception like yourself. Not to mention the fact that I've been around a while."

Randall narrowed his eyes as he looked at his older sister who could easily be mistaken for years younger than himself. He crossed his arms he wanted to change the subject but knew Charlotte wouldn't let him. On the plus side she was a pretty good person to talk to.

"What happened?" Charlotte said calmly as she led her little brother into a café and ordered two coffees. One thing the siblings had in common was their taste in caffeine.

Randall went on to tell her about everything including about the events of last night. He knew Charlotte wouldn't blab about anything. She was the type of monster you could trust even if you committed mass murder she probably wouldn't tell anyone. A perfect example was when Randall was banished, he knew Charlotte would be devastated about it but she still managed to keep a smile on her face and look after Rex, until she became ill. But she never told anyone about what happened to her brother and especially not her son, it never failed to impress Randall how she could keep a secret so dark but yet still give off a smile so genuine. For that and many other reasons Randall knew he had one of the best sisters anyone could ask for.

Charlotte listened eagerly as she would occasionally take a sip of coffee as she listened to her little brother. She knew the circumstances weren't the best but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy having her little brother close and was involved a little with his life.

"It's like something's just getting her down and after last night it's like she just snapped. I keep getting the feeling she doesn't think she's worth anything." Randall muttered the conclusion and then leaned backwards in his seat to look out of the window as the streets seemed to be getting busier.

Charlotte looked at her little brother with her plain eyes, she let out a small smile. "Can I ask a question?"

"Thought you just did." Randall said letting out a smug grin.

"Randall." Charlotte muttered as she eyed her little brother, who held his arms up in an apologetic way.

"Shoot." Randall said as he then rested his arms on the table and waited for the question that he wished he knew what she was going to say.

"You and Alex, you love each other right? But who fell in love with the other first?" Charlotte said as she crossed her arms.

"How am I meant to answer a question like that?" Randall protested.

Charlotte let out a shrug as she waited for a real response. "Did she fall for you first? Or did you fall for her. But I think I already know the answer."

"How would you know Charlie?"

"Under all that meanness and toughness you put on, Randy's still there. I can tell you fell for her first." Charlotte let out a smile she could read her brother so well. "I can tell, you fell for her first. You fell in love with her first, an I can see why she's the ideal girl for you." Charlotte let out a sweet smile.

"How do you know?" Randall said, it was the only thing he could think of saying. He didn't really know what to say as he sister gave relationship advice even though she hadn't being in once since she became pregnant with Rex.

"Because she doesn't think she's good enough, for somebody to love her, so she never bothers to look. She just thought she needed to be alone and then you walked in through the window into her life. She's yelling at you to keep you safe." Charlotte said in her naturally soft voice, that couldn't be more motherly.

Randall lowered his gaze and looked at his coffee he studied the dark mixture and took a sip. He swallowed hard and then lowered his head a little more. "I'm the one who's not good enough for her…" Randall looked up to see Charlottes face, half expecting it to look shocked, but no it was just her normal face as she waited for the rest of the sentence. "I'm the one who made the bad decisions, I'm the one who tried to kill somebody, and I'm the one who put her and Rex in danger. I'm the one who gives credit to the way humans think monsters are." Randall rested his hands on the table and looked down knowing what he said was true.

He felt a warm hand cover his and looked up to Charlotte's honest face. "You're also the one, who kept her safe, the one who saw her, the one who won her heart and the one who promised her that you'd be there. You're not a bad person and nether is she, your both just a little broken. But your love is what can fix it. Long story short Randall, she just doesn't think she worth it." Charlotte leaned back and grabbed her bag and began to rummage through it.

"She's worth everything to me, if things hadn't happened like they did and I was still a wanted criminal, I would have done anything to stay with her, even if it meant I had to stay hidden for the rest of my life. She knows that, she knows how much I love her, I say it enough and it's kind of obvious." Randall lowered his head again.

"Yeah she told me you change bright pink sometimes." Charlotte cracked and let out a devious smile something she wouldn't normally do.

"What, how…"

"You not the only one who wanted a big sister to talk to." Charlotte let out a sweet smile. "She tells me everything…"

Randall looked at Charlotte with a stunned face, but he thought that would be something Charlotte would do, she always listens and she always helps. But why can't she tell me? Randall thought, why couldn't Alex tell him what was wrong? Was he that hard to talk to? When they first met she told him she tried to kill herself what else did she have to hide?

"She doesn't like to tell you because she doesn't want you to pity her, she sometimes thinks that's the only reason your with her. She's like you Randall, she's too proud to load her problems onto other people. But she doesn't get angry she bottles them up; think of bottling up your thoughts on suicide and carrying them around in your head for years. She wants you love not pity. " Charlotte added as if reading Randall's mind. As she pulled out her wallet from her bag and deposited a couple of notes onto the table more than the charge of the coffee but Randall just guessed she wanted to tip the waiter.

"I'd never pity her, I fell for her because she was Alex, the independent girl who saw the world as I did. That why I love her, never out of pity." Randall said as he lowered his gaze yet again.

"Tell her then…" Charlottes voce said.

"What?"

"Randall, just tell her that you love her for everything that makes Alex. She knows you like her, she just need to be reminded that you love her too, so tell her." Charlotte stood up and looked back at her brother. "I should get to work, don't want you firing me. If you want I'll castle my date tonight so you can work things out."

"No Charlie, I don't want to be selfish, but at least give me a hint so I can be at least you're not dating a psycho." Randall protested.

"Put it this way, he's a good guy and he's good with KIDS…" Charlotte lie out a little giggle and walked away from the table and out the door. Randall starred until his sister was out of sight.

Randall sighed and slid down his chair a little, he closed his eyes, yes he had a wonderful sister who knew everything but how was he going to get out of this mess? How was he going to tell his Angel she was everything to him, and not something he pitted she was everything except that.

* * *

"Randall?" A voice said although it seemed to be nearly a strangers voice, although Randall knew who it was.

He opened his eyes to see a tall pinky- red monster with a bobbed set of fronds and freckles on her pixeie face. She had a long coat on made of animal fur that Randall knew Alex wouldn't even look at let alone be caught wearing it, yet another differences between the siblings.

Randall leaned forward and studied Lilly with his narrow eyes there was something about her he didn't like, he left the part out about the story that Lilly probably said something to Alex, for obvious reasons but that wasn't the only reason something didn't seem right.

Randall looked up and came up with the first response he could think of. "Oh hi Lilly nice to see you."

Lilly let out an unmetered smile and decided to see in the chair Charlotte was just sitting in. "It is isn't it? Always nice to see family." Lilly continued to smile. "Shame, Summer never told me much about you, she never told me how good looking you were."

Randall looked at her with his narrow eyes not really shore what to say. "Umm… thank you I think."

"You're welcome, ha do you don't seem like you get many complements… Mind you Summer was never one to be the nicest of people. But I guess, you knew that already."

"Umm yeah…." Randall muttered he just didn't know what to say.

"So, Randall are you looking forward to the wedding? What am I saying? Of course you are. I bet you and Summer are so happy together." Lilly looked over Randall and lowered her eye lids a little as she continued to smile.

Randall just looked at her and then looked at her plain brown eyes, this girl was so normal compared to Alex, she had nothing to hide and didn't seem to be anything special to Randall. Yes she was extremely pretty but if he passed her in the street Randall probably wouldn't have looked back.

Lilly brushed a stray frond from her eyes and batted her eye lashes a little, probably a trick that made others do anything she wanted. "So Randall, I think it would be nice to get to know each other don't you? Let's start with a proper introduction. Hello nice to meat you I'm Lilly Dibb, and you are?"

Lilly batted her eye lashes and waited for a response that Randall decided to give. "Umm… nice to meat you Lilly, I'm Randy."

Lilly frowned and looked over to Randall, she held out her hand and waited for Randall to shake it. (well if you count a hand shake as drop to your knees kiss my hand and worship me). "Nice to meet you RANDALL."

Randall looked sceptical and shook Lilly's hand sceptically and then felt Lilly's icy hands tighten its grip. "Wonderful to meat you would you like to join me of a cup of coffee?" Her grip tightened again as she leaned over to Randall and lowered her eye lids and tried to get closer and closer to Randall.

Randall leaned back and pulled his hand from Lilly's grasp only causing her to lean in closer to him. Randall backed away even thither and decided it was a good time to make an excuse up.

"No sorry I need to go now, I'm late for work, good bye nice to meat you…"

Randall virtually launched himself from his seat and virtually ran out of the door and round a corner he let out a breath. He slowed his pase to a walk, he looked over his shoulder thankfully she wasn't following him. Randall took in a sigh and paused and looked back. He knew there was something about Lilly that Randall didn't like, her flirty nature and over the top personality was something Randall couldn't bare.

She was hitting on me? Why the hell would she do that, I only met her yesterday. Randall thought as he walked along the street he gave her no signs that he liked her, obviously he didn't. With what had just happened burning inside his thoughts Randall reached the conclusion that he had chosen the right sister and his Angel was the girl for him.

Randall took in a breath and headed for work crossing his arms, he was lost in thought the entire journey, he knew he had to make it up to his Angel, and he knew that Lilly was bad news…

* * *

**Oh no, Lilly is not the nicest of sisters and well a bit of a flirt. As some of you guess she is going to come between Randall and Alex. :( **

**But can they see through her?**

**Anyway I think that the next time I can update this will be this weekend, until then leave a review or a PM.**

**See ya this weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh I'm so sorry the chapters up a little last I kind of had a little too much work this weekend and I was sick on top of that. So brilliant! Anyway here's chapter seven and I hope you enjoy.**

**Nothing more to say except see ya at the bottom. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7- Pictures

Alex looked out of the window of the second flaw of the factory, she noticed the collection of incoming monsters and how happy they seemed. She forced out a smile and pulled a collection of papers she was holding closer to her chest. He deep brown eyes were engulfed with the life of the other monsters and how everything seemed perfect to them.

Alex dropped her gaze to her wrists and narrowed her eyes to devilish slits as she looked at the unwanted marks that she created. Alex bared her teeth at the slits and clenched her fist as hard as she could. How could somebody do something so wrong? How could somebody make such a mistake? Why did is do it? The questions lingered in Alex's mind for what seemed like an eternity but despite all her thinking it only lead to one final question. 'Why did I kill Summer?' The voice whispered softly in Alex's mind that she wanted to pull it out of her mind and be rid of that wretched voice because that same voice told her to do it…

Alex let out another sigh as she tried to think of something else, yet noting seemed to change. She lowered her gaze and shivered a little, she hated being mad at Randall but he pushed it too far, it was his fault. "Was it his fault?" Alex whispered under her breath as she pulled the papers into her even more like she was hugging them for dear life.

Alex narrowed her eyes and lowered her brow as her fronds leaned over her shoulders. "Of course it was his fault; he asked too many questions, it's my life and my decision… I bet he did it on purpose…" Alex clenched her fists again, one trait she didn't particularly like was her anger although she never let it out it did result in a monster being admitted into hospital once. So it was something she had to control, she'd seen Randall and the end result of his anger and she didn't want to go through the same thing.

Alex raised her head and eyed a certain purple monster with extremely limited eyesight walking down the corridor; obviously he couldn't see her from that distance since he could barely see in front of him. Alex lowered her brow even more and created a deep frown on her face grinding her teeth a little. She looked at Randall again trying to see her Randy, but the anger didn't go away. She brushed back a stray frond and dropped her gaze; she took a step away in the opposite direction to Randall and set off down the corridor.

Clasping onto the paperwork Alex, walked alone down the corridor away from Randall with a deep look on her face. She looked back over her shoulder to see if he followed, but there was no sign of him. 'He probably didn't even see me.' Alex thought as she looked at the floor. Until she frozen in the corridor and looked over her shoulder again, he still wisent there. Normally he would chase after her but not this time, this time he wasn't beside her, this time he hadn't seen her.

Alex's gaze softened as she looked down again, normally Randall was always there for her, he always saw her but not this time… A brief flash of anger then flew over Alex and all the hate returned she let out a sigh and began to walk away again. "Don't look back Alex, he pushed it too far."

Alex stormed off down a corridor as a nearly blind monster looked on as he leaned against the wall of the corridor. Of course he saw her, how could he not? He could always see his Angel he didn't need his glasses to see her, she was always the person he could see, even if he were blind he would see her.

Randall's green eyes narrowed even thither as he rested against the wall taking in deep breaths. He saw Alex walk away all the way down the corridor even after she had gone Randall continued to stare at the empty corridor. "I'm Sorry Angel…" He whispered, he then let out another sight and looked down. How it was one girl, a Nephew, a sister and a human child could turn someone as cold and hateful as Randall into somebody so soft and caring? How could Randall Boggs the twisted creature be reduced to somebody new and somebody he actually liked? But why couldn't he hold onto his girl? Why was Randall still their underneath the Randy waiting to strike?

* * *

Randall rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment until he felt a hand reach out and touch him on the arm. He opened his eyes and knew who it was automatically he knew three monsters that were short one was in school and the other wouldn't normally get this close in case Randall decided to throw him against the wall.

Randall moved his head and lowered his eyes to see Mike standing next to him his one eye gazing up at his reptile friend. Randall forced out a grin and then shifted his wait from the wall to stand up. "Hi Mike."

"Hey Buddy, where's your glasses?" Mike said trying to spike a conversation.

"At home." Randall said as he looked away from his little friend. "There at home… Home…" Randall said responding as quickly as he could, not wanting to talk even to Mike he wasn't one to understand this sort of thing situations like relationships never seemed to go beyond a good joke. However if you upset Celia you would need to find a hiding place as Mike wasn't the nicest of people when his Smoochie poo got hurt. But aren't all guys who love their girls, they protect them no matter what.

"Alex knows that." A voice said in Randall's head," she knows you didn't mean it, she knows you love her. She'll come around." The voice said again which didn't really help, Randall knew the existent of Alex's hate and depression and that was what worried him more than anything.

Randall returned from his thoughts to hear Mike wittering on about random subjects that he didn't particularly care about. Randall looked at the empty corridor once more knowing his Angel wouldn't come back.

"ya know pal, I got everything sorted for the wedding and I…."

"Wozowski can you talk about something other than the wedding!" Randall snapped as he looked down at his short friend narrowing his eyes even more to try and intimidate Mike.

"What got under your skin? You're not going psycho are you?" Mike said as his entire body shrugged with his shoulder movement. His large eye gazing up at Randall with an optimistic glint inside it.

Randall softened his look; the last thing he wanted today was to start another argument. Randall cleared his through and decided Mike was probably the best to tell, despite being a little annoying at times. Alright he was a pain in the ass a lot of the time; he was still okay to talk to sometimes.

"It's Alex and me we had a fight… it didn't end well, she wasn't happy and you know how forgiving she can be." Randall said as he and Mike walked to the cafeteria to grab a coffee and to sit down for ten minutes. That's all Randall seemed to be doing today was sitting down getting coffee and talking to somebody to get their opinion.

Mike broke from the conversation and went over to the coffee machine bringing back two cups he handed one to Randall and the pair sat down on a table.

"Okay Randy tell me, what happened between you and Alex." Mike said as he took in a sip.

Randall frowned; he had already had this conversation earlier today and didn't really want to repeat it. "Mike we just had a fight, about stupid things but what worries me is how she can hold a grudge." Randall smoothed back his fronds. "She has a temper and well I know she can hold something inside for a long time and that's what worries me she's not the most forgiving of monsters." Randall blinked and looked back over to Mike for a response.

"What so you had a little argument, not like you yelled at her for her past or her life right?" Mike looked at Randall who held up an innocent face reviling everything to Mike. "You purple, idiot you didn't did you?" Mike looked at Randall with his wide eye and didn't know what to say. "Listen lizard boy you don't argue with a girl over their past especially if they1 have some issues which border on psychotic although you already crossed that line once."

Randall shot Mike a look. "Mike! Don't start this again, you know what forget it! Should have known you weren't one to take something like this seriously." Randall stood up and began to walk away much to Mike's puzzlement.

"Randy, calm down she'll come round and stop taking everything so serious…." Mike blurted out and noticed that Randall had frozen in the room. "Don't worry pal, plenty of other…"

What Mike was about to say had already crossed over into Randall's mind he turned on his heels and walked over to Mike and stood over him ready to hit. "Wozowski, don't you even think that, she's the only one I want no matter what… Life isn't as easy as you think it. You have Cilia and she doesn't have any tragic or broken past. You got everything. But no matter what Alex is my girl…" Randall took a breath and felt the same burning in his head that he had felt earlier. He backed away from Mike he looked at his little friend with and apologetic look. "On top of that I got Alex's sister hitting on me and the bitch probably won't take no for an answer." Randall let out a shrug to Mike.

"So that's whets bothering you? You never had two women like you at the same time have ya?" Mike let out a smile. "Ohh Randy, you never had much luck with the girls now you got two of them after ya." Mike smiled again.

Randall shot Mike another look and crossed both sets of arms. "Thing is Wozowski I only want Alex, she's my girl." Randall felt wired saying that last sentence, he never saw Alex as his girl, he didn't like to think as people being positions in belonging to him. But in this case it was justified that Alex was his girl and he wanted to keep her, she was somebody he cared about more than anything and someone he loved.

"Don't worry pal, it's probably nothing, you told me once that the Alex doesn't get along with her sister right? So it means the other one whatever her name is just wasn't to get the better hand in their little game, nothing to worry about." Mike let out a shrug and than a large grin. "Just tell the sister you're not interested. Then tell your girl you're sorry and she'll do the same."

Randall's expression softened as he was actually surprised it was Mike that gave him decent information. He widened his eyes from the shock that Mike was actually capable of giving decent advice on a relationship.

"T-that's actually good advice?!" Randall muttered as he looked at his short friend with wide eyes, since when was Mike smart aside from facts and figures but with more serious stuff he normally drew a blank expression.

"Of course it is, you don't get a girl like Celia unless you're absolutely perfect like myself…"Mike smiled at his own sentence, Randall just replied with a frown. "This is the part where you say you're my best friend and thank me for saving your relationship…" Mike said with a shrug.

"No!" Randall said as he crossed his arms, but to be fair he was grateful to Mike's advice but he didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, be like that. See ya later pal unlike the bosses of this place who just sit around while their hot secretaries do the work. We respected employees have work to do…" Mike said picking his coffee cup up as he headed out of the cafeteria. He stopped for a minute and looked back with a softer look on his face at Randall who looked miserable. "Hey pal, don't worry she'll come around good luck." That was the last thing Mike said before he left.

Randall looked up to see Mike leave; he looked down again and said. "Thanks for listening Mike." Of course Mike was too far away to here Randall's mutter.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Randall, he couldn't get over the fact of how angry Alex was and how broken she really was? He knew he didn't know everything about her but he never realised on how hard everything was to her. Randall knew what it was like to remember a hated past, but the scars on his back were his punishment for redemption. Alex's were easy to see and a constant remember of what she did. As long as Randall had his eyes open he didn't have to look inside to what he was, but Alex had to face it every day.

"It must hurt her so much…" Randall whispered as he approached his office and entered the room. He closed the door behind it and slid onto a seat in the room. The first time he had sat down in hours and he was relieved for the rest. Only a couple of hours to go he thought thankfully.

Randall rested his head against the seat and let his scales suck up the suns heat from a window to the left of him. His narrow eyes closed and he took in soft breaths, his eyes had already began to ache from the absence of glasses.

* * *

He opened his green eyes and looked at his office from the filing cabinets to the sofa near the door with the half dead plant at the side of it. His eyes were then drew to his desk as he eyed a collection of pictures one was Rex and Charlotte when they went on Holiday last year when Charlotte was recovering , somewhere warm and sunny. Randall let out a small grin as he looked at his Nephews picture of him standing on a wall with Charlotte sat next to him her arms wrapped around her son and hugging him tight both monster with huge smiles on their faces.

Randall's gaze crossed over to a second image of him and Mike when they were younger in collage both of them looked happy and Randall let out a huge smile at the photo. He then came across a third picture the one that was closest to him so he would never be alone when he worked late.

Randall leaned forward and picked the picture up and looked at the image and a even softer smile appeared on his face. Alex was in this photo and she looked perfect in Randall's point of view, her dread locked fronds were up in a neat pony tail and looked elegant as they hung over her shoulders. She struck one of her smiles towards the camera but her brown eyes seemed to be looking at the side as Randall stood behind her softly resting his head on her shoulder. All of his arms wrapped around her waist and holding onto her hands. In the photo was Randall with the softest face hehad ever struck and he held his Angel tight and looked at her.

Randall looked at the image for so long as he remembered that day, the first day he was free the first day he came home and Alex was their waiting for him. He remembered her walking towards her with one of her smiles as she seemed so happy to see him. He remembered the moment she brushed a stray frond away from her eyes and looked up to him to make shore he was really there. He remembered the honest way her eyes looked at him and how happy he felt that she had waited for him just like she promised. He remembered How Alex pushed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek wanting to know if he still changed pink or took the Patten of hearts. Only to be disappointed when nothing happened other than Randall kissing her back on the lips as they were reunited and happy.

Randall looked beyond the photo for a minute to see his glasses sat on his desk. Randall smiled and picked them up with one of his bottom hands and let out a smile. Alex had brought them in even if she was mad at him, he might not have being forgiven but Alex was always nice enough to ensure that he wouldn't go blind. Randall let out a small smile, "Thanks Angel."

Still clasping his glasses and the photo Randall leaned back into his chair and held them close to his heart. Randall then softly closed his eye and waited for the day to end and he could try and help his Angel.

Only he forgot about one thing….

"UNCLE RANDY!"

* * *

**Lol guess you can see who'll be in the next chapter, lol I can't help it he's just too cute. Also Sophie the little human girl will be making a return in the next chapter and like Rex she's a little older but don't worry it's still Sophie. **

**Anyway hoped you liked this chapter see you sometime in the weekend, which will probably be my last update before Christmas, till then don't forget to leave a review or a PM. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys whooo I'm back so sorry it's being so long but I haven't had anytime with Christmas and New Year and other stuff getting in the way but hey here ya go I'm back and I don't want to keep you waiting so Get on with reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Don't forget to read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Visitors**

Randall looked up to see both Rex and Charlotte in the door of his office both of them with smiles on their faces as Rex let go of his mother's hand and ran over to his uncle his arms out wide.

"Hi Uncle Randy, it's time for mommy to go meet her boyfriend!" Rex blurted out as Randall leaned forward and patted the little monster on the head.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she walked over to her son. "I don't think were that far yet kiddo, it's just dinner. You alright Randall? Still okay to look after Rex?"

Randall placed his glasses on and looked up to his sister he let out a sombre nod that Charlotte could see thought but she didn't want push and answer out of Randall. "Okay then, come here Rex…"

Rex walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly she softly kissed her son's head. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart be good for Uncle Randy." Charlotte then stood up and walked towards the door.

Randall looked up to his sister and forced a smile. "Good luck, I hope you have a good time."

Charlotte smirked knowing what her brother really meant. "Liar." She let out a giggle and left the room leavening Rex with his uncle.

"Aare you aright Uncle Randy, you look sad…" Rex let out frowning at his uncle adorably.

"I'm fine Squirt just a little tired." Randall said as he leaned forward in the chair.

"You should go to bed then…" Rex said as he jumped onto his Uncle and gave him a warm hug.

"Yeah," Randall muttered he then had a thought on how to cheer him and Rex up and looked down to Rex. "Hey Rex do you want to go and see Sophie?"

Rex let out and existed gasp and nodded ecstatically, he jumped off his Uncle and rushed to the door. He opened it and waited for Randall to follow. Randall got up and walked over to the door he felt Rex's little hand sink into his bottom hand as the little monster pulled him down the corridors and into an empty room with two doors in the centre.

One was white with pink flowers on it and the other was a collection of pink, purple and aqua coils. Randall smiled at the familiar doo as Rex ran over to it.

Randall walked over to it and softly pushed a button, allowing the light above the door to glow red showing it was active. Rex slowly opened the door and peeked his head around forgetting to disappear in case anybody but one particular human was in the room, but Randall let it slip since the kid was too existed.

* * *

Rex then entered the room and slipped into the room to be met by two smiling faces looking up at him. One of course was Rex and next to him was a little girl that was slightly taller than Rex with her light brown hair in a fishtail plait. Her hazel eyes stared at Randall, as her freckled cheeks glowed red as she beamed a smile to him.

Randall was then met by a huge hug from the girl and Rex decided to join in too.

"Hi Uncle Randy!" The girl said as she hugged Randall tighter.

"Hey Princess, are you okay?" Randall said as he returned the hug softly until Sophie pulled away and looked at him. She was wearing a red sweater and a pair of genes as she looked at her kind of Uncle with her existed face.

Randall let out another smile at the girl as he couldn't believe how old she was getting, he remembered her as the shy six year old with pj's with followers on them. But now she was growing up turning nine next month.

"Yeah I'm fine, glad you're here." Sophie said as she let go of Randall and grabbed hold of Rex's hand running over to the bed with him where the two sat. Randall slowly walked over and joined them as Rex sat next to him and snuggle into his Uncle softly causing Sophie to let out a small giggle.

Sophie sat at the other side of Randall and hugged him again, letting out a fake smile Randall placed his arms around both the kids squeezed them a little.

"So how's Aunt Alex?" Sophie muttered as she pulled away from Randall and jumped off the bed. She ran over to her desk and pushed a couple of papers on the floor as if she was looking for something.

"She's fine Princess, she's sorry she couldn't be hear but she's a little busy but she said hi."

Sophie looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Tell her I said hi back."

"Will do kiddo."

Rex confused by this let out a whisper to his uncle. "Uncle Randy I heard this morning that you and Aunt Alex hand an argu…." Randall quickly placed a hand over his Nephews mouth stopping the sentence.

Randall shot a look at Rex showing that Sophie didn't need to know, his tiny Nephew smiled as he pushed his Uncles hand away and nodded. Randall let out a smile to show he wasn't anger at the little monster it was just he didn't want Sophie to hear.

* * *

Sophie turned around clasping onto a piece of paper and walked over to the bed she happily handed it to Rex and he studied. He saw a new photo of Sophie, Randall, Rex and Alex together when they came to visit Sophie a couple of mounts ago. Randall seemed entranced with Alex's image as she stood at the side of Randall with her signature smile and brown eyes, she looked so happy and that's what hurt the most now. Somebody could be so happy then but now she was something else.

"You like it, I thought you might like a copy for home?" Sophie said as she jumped onto the bed and sat next to Randall who softly placed his arm around the little girl.

"I think it's really nice Princess, thank you. I'm shore that Aunt Alex is going to love it too."

The trio continued to look at the image and chatted about their lives all three were oblivious to a door opening a little. But not the closet door it was the entrance to Sophie's room that opened slightly so somebody could peer in to see the two monsters and the little girl.

Slowly a phone slid from the open door to face the trio to take a picture. The phone let out a small sound to say the picture had been taken and the phone slid back through the door immediately. Randall hearing the noise turned his head and narrowed his eyes to the direction to see nothing but a slightly open door. Randall frowned feeling that something wasn't right but he shook the feeling of turning his attention back to the kids.

But before he could turn his head around both the kids stood on the bed and launched themselves onto Randall forcing him to fall back.

"GET HIM!" Both the kids screamed together followed by them both letting out uncontrollable giggles which Randall joined in with.

Randall tumbled backward and fell off the bed followed by the kids who couldn't hold the bursts of laughter in. Randall quickly got to his feet and scooped up both of the kids with his arms and threw them onto the bed. The kids let out an existed laugh as Randall looked at them with both sets of arms crossed.

"Okay children whose idea was it to beat up a poor, unsuspecting and defenceless monster like myself?"

Randall studied both their face that were trying to hide the bliss behind them, it took the lizard monster about five seconds before he could see Rex was the ring leader with his hands covering his mouth and showing everything through his green eyes.

"Not speaking hugh? Well my touchier methods will change that. Randall grabbed both the kids and pulled them up all three monsters frantically laughed as Randall used his ticklish touchier methods to get them to speak.

Sophie dropped onto the bed hysterically laughing as Rex broke for an escape he jumped onto the back of his Uncle and let out a loud laugh as he pulled on Randall's neck and fronds causing his uncle to uncontrollably change colours. In front of any other monster Randall would have being ashamed of this but he loved playing with the kids he felt like a kid too. Rex stopped pulling on his Uncle and jumped down to join Sophie's hysteric laugh.

"what's so funny?" Randall said as he looked at the kids sniggering faces. He then looked down at himself and saw that he had taken on Rex's colour scheme of bright orange with a red tail and back. Randall let out a smirk to his nephew as he changed back to his colour. Rex still couldn't hold the giggles in. Randall then realised what time it was and knew they had to get home so he could try and patch things up with his Angel. 'you'll probably need more than a patch Boggs.' The little voice in Randall's head muttered which didn't help.

"Come on squirt we better get home to Alex, it's getting late and you got school in the morning." Randall streached his hand out to Rex and the little monster took it along with a mutter of a word that Randall didn't want to know.

"But schools boring!" Rex said looking up to Randall.

"Tough." Randall cracked and then let out a smile to play as the opposite of Rex's frown. "Come on say bye to Sophie."

"Bye bye Sophie." Rex said as Sophie stood up and they shared a hug, Rex nearly as tall as the little girl despite being three years younger.

"See ya' soon Rex." Sophie said as she broke from the hug and then threw her arms around Randall. "Bye Uncle Randy, will you come and visit again soon?" Sophie said looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Do you really need to ask that question Princess." Randall said as he hugged the little girl back and then took Rex's hand and headed for the door; in his other hand was the photo to be another addition to his desk with happy memories.

* * *

Randall looked back as Sophie waved the two monsters off; Randall forced a smile out and waved back softly until both monsters disappeared through the closet door and into their world.

Randall pressed a button on the console and the red light disappeared showing the connection had gone. Randall scooped Rex up and headed out, it was time to face it he had to try and make it up to Alex, since there was no reason being Randy Boggs unless his Angel was close by.

The exited the room and headed home unknown to both chameleon monsters that a pair of sinister eyes had their target on the room they had just exited but its hungry and deadly nature wanted more than just a visit a human child.

This creature wanted revenge…

* * *

**Nice to see Sophie's doing ok yey as you can guess the next chapter will have Randall and Alex babysitting Rex when there still mad at each other. Lol **

**I don't know when my next update will be but I promise it won't leave it as long as the last one. **

**Anyway don't for get to review or send me a PM. :)**


End file.
